The Lost Prophecy
by GoldenUnicorn19
Summary: Blacktail is a young warrior, content in serving her clan, until she discover she is part of a prophecy that is lost to some cats. Could she really be the cat the prophecy was meant for?
1. The Clans

Here they are! The clans for The Lost Prophecy! Yea, I kept the four original clans, but the characters should all be different. Credit and thanks to TheSilverPegasus for creating the cats for ThunderClan and RiverClan, you made this go much faster than it could have gone. 3

WindClan:

Leader: Foxstar- short-haired tom with a coat coloring very similar to a fox's

Deputy: Mudpelt- dark brown tabby tom with thick fur

Medicine Cat: Rosetail- light brown she-cat with reddish-brown markings mostly on her tail

Medicine Cat Apprentice: none

Warriors:

Blacktail- dark grey she-cat with blue eyes and black legs, tail, and face

Nightpelt- black she-cat with light gray/white small spots scattered on her fur Apprentice: Halfpaw

Ravenfur- black tom with a white tail-tip and paws Apprentice: Lionpaw

Greyflower- grey and white tabby she-cat

Birchwing- tan tabby tom with white markings

Oakflame- light brown tom with dark brown markings Apprentice: Brackenpaw

Patchsong- black, white, and brown calico she-cat

Snowstripe- dark grey tabby tom Apprentice: Mosspaw

Apprentices:

Brackenpaw- shaggy brown tabby tom

Halfpaw- shaggy she-cat with a half black and half white pelt

Mosspaw- dark brown tom with short fur

Lionpaw- tan tom with shaggy fur

Queens:

Raincloud- grey she-cat with a shaggy pelt

Kits:

Ashkit- short grey tabby she-cat

Whitekit- pure white she-cat

Elders:

Stonepelt- grey short-haired tom missing an ear

Oneclaw- brown tabby tom with only one claw

ThunderClan:

Leader: Brightstar- pure white tom

Deputy: Duskpelt- cream tom with grey highlights

Medicine Cat: Poppyleaf- white she-cat with ginger spots

Medicine Cat Apprentice: None

Warriors:

Dawnfern- muddy brown she-cat with green eyes and short fur

Frosttail- dark grey tabby tom

Goldenleaf- bright ginger she-cat Apprentice: Sourpaw

Nightclaw- solid black tom Apprentice: Ashpaw

Whitecloud- solid white tom

Hollynose- white she-cat with a red-ish nose

Swiftfoot- light grey tom

Sunnyfur- pale ginger she-cat with a cream stomach and legs

Apprentices:

Ashpaw- grey tabby tom with black paws

Sourpaw- cream tom

Spottedpaw- pretty black, brown, and white she-cat

Queens:

Mousestripe- dark brown tabby she-cat

Kits:

Darkkit- dark grey she-cat

Blazekit- ginger tabby tom with a white stomach

Elders:

Silvermist- light grey she-cat with a dark grey tail and paws

Blackface- dark brown she-cat with a black face

ShadowClan:

Leader: Darkstar- dark grey tom with white paws

Deputy: Tinytail- brown and white she-cat with a stubby tail

Medicine Cat: Featherfur- grey and white she-cat with soft fur

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Snakefang- brown and black tom with long teeth

Warriors:

Stormheart- black and dark grey splotched tom Apprentice: Honeypaw

Eagletalon- light brown tabby tom with long and sharp claws

Timberfall- brown she-cat with fluffy fur

Toadstep- dark brown and black tabby tom Apprentice: Hickorypaw

Fawnfrost- cream she-cat with white paws and tail-tip

Weedrunner- dark ginger tom with thick fur

Apprentices:

Honeypaw- light brown she-cat with white legs

Hickorypaw- brown tabby tom

Queens:

Pebbleshine- light grey she-cat with white legs

Blackwind- solid black fluffy she-cat

Kits:

Sootkit- dark grey tom with flecks of black in his pelt

Emberkit- fluffy ginger and black tabby she-cat

Sunkit- dark ginger she-cat with short fur

Elders:

Rockbelly- white tom with a grey stomach, paws and tail-tip

Sandpool- tan she-cat with light stomach

Ratscar- dull grey tom with a large scar above his left eye

RiverClan:

Leader: Ripplestar- white tabby tom with misty grey stripes

Deputy: Splashpelt- brown she-cat with a white stomach, chest, and inner legs

Medicine Cat: Lilycloud- sand-colored she-cat with a white stomach and chest

Medicine Cat Apprentice: none

Warriors:

Mousetail- solid brown she-cat with a short, hairless tail

Blueeye- misty grey she-cat who has one bye eye and one yellow eye Apprentice: Runningpaw

Reedclaw- dark cream tom with sharp claws

Wavefur- light grey tom with a dark grey wave-shaped stripe on his side

Redpatch- cream tom with a large ginger patch on his shoulders

Stripetail- black tom with two white stripes near the end of his tail and tail-tip Apprentice: Featherpaw

Roseblossom- light brown she-cat with ginger speckles Apprentice: Deerpaw

Apprentices:

Runningpaw- grey-brown tabby tom

Deerpaw- tan tabby tom

Featherpaw- grey she-cat with long fur

Queens:

Violetheart- white-grey she-cat with purple eyes

Snowfall- white she-cat with light grey dapples

Minnowleap- silver she-cat

Kits:

Pouncekit- light brown tom with white paws

Applekit- dark ginger she-cat with a brown chest and stomach

Littlekit- white she-cat with a black tail and paws

Larkkit- pale ginger she-cat

Elders:

Streamsplash- brown tabby she-cat with a grey stomach and inner legs

Grasswhisker- light brown tabby tom with unusually long whiskers


	2. An Elder's Secret

**Chapter 1- An Elder's Secret**

A paw prodded me awake. "What do you want?" I asked the brown apprentice sleepily.

"We're on the Dawn Patrol, Blacktail."

Standing up, I quickly shook the moss from my fur and followed Brackenpaw out of the warrior's den and over to where Oakflame was waiting for us. As we left camp side by side, I decided to ask Brackenpaw about his apprenticeship. "So, Brackenpaw, how long until you're ready to be a warrior?"

"Oakflame says about a full moon still." said the young cat, glancing towards his mentor. "I can't wait to be a warrior."

"I'll be the first to call you by your warrior name." I promised.

"Thanks." Brackenpaw said, looking up at me with a smile.

"Come on," Oakflame called from ahead. "We're due back before long and we've still got quite of bit of the border to patrol."

We jogged to catch up to the older cat. The rest of the patrol went quickly, and soon we were back at camp.

"I'll report to Foxstar." Oakflame said before padding away.

"Well, see you around, sis." Brackenpaw said before leaving as well.

"Bye." I replied. Quickly, I decided to visit Rosetail and see if she needed anything. She usually did, seeing as she had no apprentice, and I didn't mind helping her, even if it was to do apprentice duties. I greeted her as I trotted into her den.

"Hello, Rosetail."

"Blacktail! Come to help again?"

I nodded. "What do you need?"

"Well, Stonepelt said he had a tick on his tail. There's some mouse bile on a stick over there, could you do that for me?"

"Of course." I walked over and picked up the stick before heading to the elder's den. I actually didn't mind the tangy smell of the bile too much, seeing as I'd gotten used to it from helping Rosetail so much.

"Hey Blacktail, helping Rosetail again I see?" greeted Stonepelt as I entered the den.

"If you weren't already a warrior, you'd be Rosetail's apprentice." Joked Oneclaw as I found the tick on Stonepelt's tail and removed it with the mouse bile.

"Thanks, Blacktail." Stonepelt said. I then watched as he took a breath and opened his mouth as if to continue, then stopped and shut it.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"It's nothing." Stonepelt insisted.

"No, tell me." I insisted back. Then, realizing he was an elder, I added, "Please."

"Fine." Stonepelt sighed. "If you must know, I was just going to say that you're father is proud."

"Is? That I help Rosetail?"

"Not just that you help Rosetail, but that you defend your clan and friends. And help cats that need it. And yes, is. Now, shoo. I'm sure you've got better things to do than sit and talk with old cats like us."

"Thank you, Stonepelt." I said excitedly as a picked up the stick and went back to Rosetail's den. I replaced the stick and sat rambling to the older cat, overly thrilled.

"Do you think he knows who my father is?" I asked Rosetail, half lost in thought.

"I don't know." She replied as she fussed with herbs.

After watching her for a moment I asked, "Do you know who my father is?"

"No." Rosetail said, too quickly.

"You do!" I cried, jumping to my paws.

"Alright, I do. But I'm not telling you. That's the queen's choice."

Without responding, I quickly left the den to find my brother. I spotted him near the nursery and ran over.

"Brackenpaw!"

"Blacktail!"

"Rosetail and Stonepelt know who our father is!"

"Leafcloud is going to be kitting soon!"

"What?"

"What!?"

I quickly explained what I had discovered to Brackenpaw, who mulled it over. "Who is it, though?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, and no cat is going to tell us up front if we ask them."

"We'll find out." Brackenpaw promised as he stood to leave. "I'll see you around."

"Bye." I replied quickly before joining a hunting patrol with Greyflower and Nightpelt.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry, I know this chapter is short, but the second one will be up soon!


	3. A Moon in the Dawn

**Chapter 2- A Moon in the Dawn**

I woke up in the middle of the night, for seemingly no reason. The, of course, I couldn't fall back asleep. Tired and annoyed, I stood and trotted out of camp, heading towards the ShadowClan border. Halfway across the territory, I noticed a bright blue illuminating the darkness a few tail-lengths ahead of me. My curiosity getting the better of me, I loped over to it and crouched down. It was a shard of bright blue glass-like stone, dancing with specks of white. Suddenly, the sun rose, shattering the cold stillness of early morning with its light. The stone, too, immediately fell quiet when the sunlight hit it, becoming a teal rock. I picked it up gingerly in my teeth, then ran back to camp and straight into Rosetail's den.

"Rosetail!" I called, setting the stone on the ground.

The older she-cat rose from her nest, grumbling something about apprentices and deathberries.

"Oh, Blacktail, it's you." She said, coming to sit before me. "What do you need?"

I mumbled a quick apology before motioning to the stone with my tail. "Do you know what this is? I found it near the ShadowClan border."

Rosetail studied the shard that looked dull now. Her eyes then widened as she stood, hesitantly sniffing at the stone.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"Fox dung." Rosetail murmured, barely audible.

"What's wrong!?" I meowed, suddenly terrified.

Rosetail cleared her throat before continuing, "Blacktail.. what you have found.. is a Moonshard, a piece of the Moonstone. And part of the Lost Prophecy."

I sat in stunned silence, my gaze flickering between the medicine cat and the so-called Moonshard.

"You're the cat." Rosetail whispered ominously. Then she said, louder, "Take this to Foxstar, and tell him you found it near the ShadowClan border."

"I will, thank you Rosetail." I said before taking the Moonshard in my teeth again and padding to Foxstar's den. Stopping outside, I set the stone down and called a greeting into the dark den. I entered as Mudpelt padded out, who glanced at me before hurrying away. Foxstar was sitting comfortably on a nest of moss and long grass.

"Hello Blacktail." He greeted me. "What have you got there?"

I sat in front of the leader and set the Moonshard on the den floor before beginning. "Rosetail says it's a Moonshard, part of the Lost Prophecy. I found it near the ShadowClan border."

Foxstar instantly stiffened, sitting up straight as I finished explaining.

"May I see it?" He asked.

"Of course." I said, pushing the Moonshard towards him with my muzzle. I watched as Foxstar inspected it, turning it over with his paw.

"You expect me to believe this?" Foxstar said.

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused.

"This is an ordinary rock, Blacktail. Now, please, stop wasting my time with kit stories." He dismissed me.

"But.. I.."

Foxstar pushed the Moonshard towards me with his forepaw, shaking his head. After a moment's hesitation, I picked up the stone and left the den without another word.

 _Kit stories?_ I thought, walking back to Rosetail's den. I quickly explained what had happened to her, and she took the Moonshard from me, looking at it again. "He's scared." Rosetail said defiantly. "Because of what happened last time."

"Sorry?" I asked.

The medicine cat shook her head and pushed the Moonshard back towards me. "You are the cat Blacktail. Keep the Moonshard somewhere safe, you'll need it."

Just then, Brackenpaw jogged in, calling my name. I turned to address Rosetail as he came up.

"Can I keep it here?"

Rosetail thought for a moment before replying, "Sure, I can put it next to my nest, there's a small crack in the rock that should be good for storing this in."

I nodded my thanks before looking at Brackenpaw, who had been beside himself with excitement.

"What is it?"

"Oakflame decided that I'm ready to become a warrior! Come on Blacktail, the ceremony's soon." He replied in a rush, already turning towards the exit.

"Brackenpaw, that's great!" I said, rushing out behind him. Foxstar was already on the Highrock, calling the meeting. I watched as Oakflame and Brackenpaw sat side-by-side, listening to Foxstar.

"Then from now on, you will be known as Brackenclaw." Foxstar finished, leaping down from the Highrock.

"Brackenclaw!" I yowled, jumping to my paws. As the rest of the clan swarmed around my brother, I noticed something about Mudpelt and Brackenclaw. How had I not seen it before?

* * *

 **A/N:** Ooh, a cliffhanger! I know, I'm evil. Also, there was a _lot_ of info in this chapter, so sorry if it was overwhelming! It will all make sense soon enough, I promise. _**  
**_


	4. Hidden Kin

**Chapter 3- Hidden Kin**

Brackenclaw and I were relaxing and sharing tongues outside the warrior's den when Raincloud ran up to us, looking frightened.

"Brackenclaw, Blacktail, have you seen Ashkit? I can't find her anywhere!" Raincloud cried.

"No." Brackenclaw said, sounding concerned. "We can help look for her though."

"You will? Thank you!" Raincloud said before hurrying away.

"Let's see if we can find her scent at the nursery and then track her from there." I said before leading the way to the nursery. After sniffing around, we found Ashkit's scent trail and followed it out of the camp and to Fourtrees. We hesitated next to the Great Rock, unsure of whether to continue or return to camp and get a patrol. Then, Brackenclaw said quietly, "Ashkit got this far alone. We can too."

I nodded and followed him onto ThunderClan territory, still following Ashkit's scent trail. After only a few fox-lengths into the territory, however, Ashkit's scent mixed with a Patrol's.

"They took her." I concluded. "She's at the camp."

"Probably." Brackenclaw said, continuing along the scent trail.

"Do you think she's alright?"

"Of course. Hurting a kit, even if another Clan's, is against the warrior code."

"Oh. Yeah."

We walked in silence for the rest of the way, hesitating again when the trail led through what seemed to be the entrance to the ThunderClan camp.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Should have thought of that before, shouldn't you've?"

Brackenclaw and I spun around to find a muddy-brown she cat standing behind us, a squirrel in her jaws. Brackenclaw immediately tensed, fur fluffed out. "What do you want?" He hissed.

"Brackenclaw, we're on her territory." I reminded him, surprised at my brother's unusual hostility. "Sorry." I apologized, turning to the ThunderClan warrior.

But she just shrugged, saying, "No problem. You're here for the grey kit, right?"

"Yes, Ashkit."

"Good, follow me." She said, leading the way into the camp. "I'm Dawnfern, by the way."

"I'm Blacktail, and this is my brother, Brackenclaw."

"Nice to meet you two." Dawnfern said as she led the way into the nursery. Inside, there was a brown tabby queen with her two kits, and Ashkit.

"Blacktail, Brackenpaw!" Ashkit said, coming up to us.

Brackenclaw stiffened beside me as I looked down as the troublesome kit.

"Care to explain how you got over here?"

"Oh. I wanted to explore, and Whitekit didn't want to come, so I went alone.. and got lost."

"Obviously." Brackenclaw said. "Can we go now?"

"Yes." I said, picking up Ashkit. "Thank you, Dawnfern."

From behind me, Brackenclaw let out a yelp of surprise. I turned to find a dark grey kit biting my brother's tail.

"Darkkit!" The queen said, pulling her kit off Brackenclaw. "Sorry." She apologized. Brackenclaw looked sheepish. I just laughed before leading the way outside.

"See you again!" Dawnfern called as we left camp.

'That was certainly interesting." Brackenclaw said as we padded through the forest.

"Aww, did that little kit hurt you?" I mocked him.

"No." Brackenclaw said arrogantly before promptly tripping over a tree root. His dark glare did nothing to stop the laughter coming from me as I tried not to drop Ashkit, who was also giggling. When we finally arrived home, Raincloud immediately ran over. "You found her!"

"Yes, in the ThunderClan camp." Brackenclaw said nonchalantly as he entered the warrior's den to sleep.

"What!?" Raincloud yowled at her kit, who cringed. "You've got a lot to explain!"

I left Ashkit there with her mother and followed Brackenclaw, needing sleep.

 **XXX**

"Hello?" I asked the grey-eyed white she-cat before me.

"Hello, Blacktail." She said. "I've come to aid you on your quest."

Suddenly, I knew who this cat was. It was Froststar, a past WindClan leader whom had sacrificed herself to her enemies to save her Clan. I bowed my head as the noble she-cat continued.

"First, however, I must tell you something, young warrior. Something few cats alive know. In my time, many cats, including myself, thought I was the cat of the Lost Prophecy. As you are, I wasn't, and I tried to face the dangers alone, as StarClan foretold. Seeing that I couldn't defeat my enemies, I sacrificed myself to keep them at bay until the true cat came. You're here now, and that means Shadepack is free.

"So, I really am the cat the prophecy means?" I asked dumbly. Froststar simply nodded before fading into blackness as I woke. I stood and exited the warriors den, the deciding to join a hunting patrol with Snowstripe and Mosspaw. After the patrol, however, we came across a RiverClan patrol, whom were huddled in a circle. Dropping his rabbit, Snowstripe addressed the enemy cats.

"Why are you on our territory?" He hissed.

As one of the cats open his mouth to respond, one of his clanmates sprung at me. With a yowl of surprise, I was suddenly rolling down the hill with the other warrior. I scrabbled desperately to escape, to fight back, but I was pinned firmly underneath the larger cat. I yowled again as claws tore at my sides, until Snowstripe managed to push the RiverClan warrior off enough so I could stand. However, the warrior lunged at me again and kicked my head into a rock. I staggered, seeing stars. _StarClan, help me!_ I thought before passing out. I later woke in Rosetail's den, still dizzy. I looked up to find a dark shape hovering over me.

"Father?" I inquired quietly.

Mudpelt nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, this was a long one! Chapter 4, A Cat Half Shadowed, is long too so it might not be up for a while. It's in the making though, so don't worry! Oh, and one last thing! I decided that every time I upload a new chapter, I need at LEAST one review for the last one. So, get on that if you want the next chapter!  
**


	5. A Cat Half Shadowed

**Chapter 4- A Cat Half Shadowed**

I emerged from the warrior's den to find the sky dark and rainy. From near the Highrock, I noticed a dark cat coming towards me. It was Ravenfur. "Hello, Blacktail." He said, sitting down next to me. "Are you going to the gathering tonight?"

"I don't know." I replied, sitting down next to him. "Are you?"

"Yes. Mudpelt told me I was a while ago."

"Oh. I'm probably not then."

I nodded and looked up into the rain. After a while, Ravenfur said, "Hey, want to come hunting with me and Lionpaw?"

I looked back over at the black warrior before responding, "Sure, but good luck to us finding anything in this weather."

Ravenfur shrugged. "Let's go get Lionpaw and then we can leave."

We found the tan apprentice sitting with Mosspaw outside the apprentice's den, talking about something or other.

"Lionpaw." Ravenfur addressed his apprentice. "Come on, we're going hunting."

"Okay!" Lionpaw said excitedly, jumping up. "See you later, Mosspaw."

"Bye." We heard Mosspaw say as we left the camp, going in the direction of Fourtrees. Lionpaw, wanting to show off his hunting skills, almost immediately spotted prey sheltering under bush and dropped into a hunting crouch. Unfortunately for it, the rabbit was too focused on not getting soaked to notice the tan apprentice creeping up on it. In just a few seconds, Lionpaw had fresh-kill. We left the rabbit sheltered under the shrub and continued on towards the Blackhill, and the training circle.

I noticed a rabbit hopping desperately through the rain, attempting to get away. I gave chase, trying to keep my pawsteps light. The rabbit hopped faster, frightened. I quickened my pace and, once close enough, lunged. Standing with the now-dead prey in my jaws, I turned and bounded back to where Ravenfur and Lionpaw were waiting for me.

"That was amazing!" Lionpaw said.

"It was." Ravenfur agreed.

"Thanks." I replied through the rabbit, leading the way back to the shrub that sheltered the one.

As soon as we arrived at camp with the fresh-kill, Foxstar jumped onto the Highrock and called a clan meeting.

"I, Foxstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Mosspaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Mosspaw called excitedly from the base of the Highrock.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Mosspaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mossheart. StarClan honors your loyalty and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan."

"Mossheart! Mossheart!" The Clan yowled into the darkening sky as Foxstar jumped down from the Highrock.

After the clan dispersed, I padded over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a rabbit before walking over to sit outside the Warriors den. As I finish my prey, I find myself slipping into a comfortable sleep. I awake with a start when someone pins me to the ground by my throat. Even in the light of the full moon, I could barely make out the face and pelt of my attacker.

"What.. are you.. doing!?" I choked out as I struggled to break free from the familiar tom's hold on me.

"I-I have to.. I have orders to.." He broke off, digging his claws into my fur.

After a moment's hesitation, I kicked up with my back paws, effectively throwing the brown warrior off me. Instinct took over, and I turned quickly before dragging my front claws along the tom's spine. I paused then, realizing I'd just spilled WindClan blood. I didn't have time to think about it though as the tom spun around with the light of battle shining in his dark amber eyes.

I dodged a swipe of his forepaw before lunging and shoving the warrior away from me. I didn't have the heart to do much else and, thankfully, didn't have to. Brackenclaw turned to me with sad eyes.

"I-I'm sorry."

He then turned and bolted, straight out of the camp entrance and onto the open moor. I stood there, staring out between the ferns that my brother had just bolted through. I was brought back to reality when the cats from the gathering started to trickle back into camp. I looked up at Rosetail, who'd immediately noticed my bleeding throat and hurried over.

"Blacktail! You're hurt!"

I let her herd me into her den, were she quickly began treating my numerous cuts. I said nothing, and she didn't ask questions. Ravenfur suddenly burst into the den, looking worried.

"Blacktail! I heard you were hurt. What happened?"

I stared up at the black warrior for a moment before attempting to respond.

"Brackenclaw.." was all I got out before my voice broke, and realization washed over me. Ravenfur pressed his muzzle to my flank, silently offering his support as I gathered the strength to continue.

"I fell asleep outside the warriors den.. and he.. attacked me.. said he had orders to.. kill me."

"And you drove him off." Ravenfur finished quietly as I laid down in the nest. After a second, he laid down too, curing his tail around me.

"Shouldn't I tell Foxstar?" I asked quietly, relaxing into his embrace.

"Tomorrow." Ravenfur answered simply, licking my ear. "Right now, sleep."

 **XXX**

"Blacktail? Blacktail, wake up."

"Hmm?" I open my eyes to find Ravenfur leaning down to look into my face "What is it?"

"Foxstar's called a clan meeting. I explained to him what happened last night, he's going to tell the clan about that, and I'm pretty sure he wants to make Ashkit and Whitekit apprentices, too."

"Oh. Alright." I get to my paws before following Ravenfur out of the Medicine Cat den. Sure enough, Foxstar is already addressing the clan from atop the Highrock. I sat down next to Ravenfur as Foxstar finished explaining about Brackenclaw.

"A few of us saw him running towards ShadowClan territory on the way back from the gathering, but weather he is working with ShadowClan or not is still to be determined. Now, Ashkit and Whitekit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed.

Whitekit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw. Your mentor will be Patchsong. I hope she will pass down all she knows to you. Patchsong, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Birchwing and have proven yourself to be swift and kind. You will be the mentor of Whitepaw and I expect you to pass down all you know to her."

We watched as Patchsong padded over to her new apprentice, who eagerly touched noses with her. Afterwards, Foxstar continued on to apprentice Ashkit. I was surprised, however, when Foxstar chose me to be her mentor.

"Blacktail, you, also, are ready to train an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Greyflower and have proven yourself to be honest and strong. You will be the mentor of Ashpaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to her."

I stood and trotted over to Ashpaw, who excitedly touched noses with me.

"Whitepaw! Ashpaw!" The clan chanted, welcoming the two new apprentices. After the excitement cooled down, Ashpaw looked up at me expectantly.

"So, when can we start my training?"

"Right now if you'd like. I could show you the borders."

"Yes, please!"

I turned and led the way out of the camp, onto the open moorland. We headed towards Fourtrees, which I thought would be the best place to teach Ashpaw all the clans' scents.

"Over there, to the right, can you guess which clans' territory that is?"

Ashpaw looked over and opened her mouth to take in RiverClan's scent.

"Is it.. RiverClan?" She asked.

"Yes, very good." I congratulated her.

"It stinks." Ashpaw said, wrinkling her nose.

I laughed. "All the other clan's scent will stink, to us. To them, our scent stinks."

Ashpaw flicked her tail. "Really?"

"Yes. Now, over there, in the woods, whose territory do you think that is?"

"ShadowClan?" She guessed.

I shook my head. "Nope, that's ThunderClan's territory. To the left is ShadowClan's."

Ashpaw nodded and sniffed the air once more before turning back to me.

"Someday," I told her, "You'll know each, or at least most, cats by scent."

The silver apprentice's eyes gleamed with anticipation as we started the journey back to camp. As we approached the camp entrance, Ashpaw spoke up.

"When can we train at the Blackhill?"

"Tomorrow, maybe. Right now, maybe you should go meet your new denmates."

Ashpaw's eyes lit up again as she bounded away into the apprentice's den. I looked after my apprentice before padding over to where Birchwing and Ravenfur were eating. The two warriors greeted me as I approached and settled down beside them.

"Hello." I smiled.

"Rabbit?" Ravenfur offered, pushing the fresh kill towards me with a forepaw.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry."

Ravenfur just shrugged before taking another bite. We sat in companionable silence until Halfpaw burst into the camp with a yowl, stinking of fear-scent and blood. Everyone turned towards the black and white apprentice as Mudpelt rushed over to her. After a moment, he turned to address the clan.

"A patrol has been ambushed by a group of cats going by the name Shadepack, almost a full clan, and Brackenclaw is among them. Any warrior or apprentice available, follow me!"

Cats all over the clearing scrambled to their paws and raced after Mudpelt and Halfpaw.

"Where are we going?" Ashpaw asked me, Whitepaw right behind her.

"You," I said sternly, "are staying here."

I turned and rushed after my clanmates, who were streaming though the camp entrance, following Halfpaw and Mudpelt, who where leading us towards ShadowClan territory. The sounds of battle reached us as we crested a small hill, to see a massive group of cats, Shadepack, I guessed, surrounding Greyflower and Oakflame. Snowstripe lay to the side, deathly still.

* * *

 **A/N: I think this is my longest chapter yet. It sure took long enough to write, lol. Oh, and if any of you where wondering about the Blackhill, I made it up. It's a big hill on WindClan territory that was burned black due to a fire, and the clan cats use it as a place to train apprentices battle moves, because its not too far from camp. They use it as a kind of monument thing I guess, to be thankful that their camp didn't burn in the fire or something. Anyways, until next time, see ya!**


	6. A New Enemy

**Chapter 5- A New Enemy**

With a battle cry, Mudpelt led the clan over the hill and into the fray. I immediately leapt to Greyflower's defense, attacking a dark grey tabby tom and throwing him off balance. He turned and clawed at my face, but I ducked and attacked his exposed stomach. The tom yowled before dragging his claws across my back, causing me to pull away. I quickly jumped atop him, effectively pinning him to the ground. Out of nowhere, another cat, this time a she-cat, knocked me to the ground, stealing the breath from my lungs and pinning me in turn. I yowled, struggling, as she began to claw at my pelt.

Just then, a familiar brown cat streaked by, chasing Halfpaw. _Brackenclaw!_ I broke free from the she-cat's hold on me and sprinted after my brother. Catching up quickly, I lunged and landed on him. His yowl of surprise caused Halfpaw to turn around to see who had attacked her pursuer. Halfpaw ran to my aid this time as Brackenclaw slipped free from my hold on him and attacked me. She clawed Brackenclaw from behind as I batted at his front. Enraged and outnumbered, he fled.

Halfpaw nodded her thanks to me before running deeper into the mass of fighting cats. I followed, weaving between hissing and writhing bodies until I was faced with a massive, pure black tom.

"Ah, the prophesized cat comes to find me. Blacktail, I presume?" He said, looking me up and down, sizing me up.

"Yes." I spat at him.

"Good. I am Bonetooth, the leader of Shadepack."

How can he be so calm, surrounded by battling cats?

I hissed and fluffed out my pelt, trying to look as intimidating as possible. However, just then, an unfamiliar she-cat ran up to Bonetooth and said something to him. Bonetooth tensed, and then looked around.

He said, calm as ever, "Until we meet again, Star-lit one." Before leading his pack away, into ShadowClan territory. Ravenfur was there suddenly, appearing by my side.

"You alright?" He asked as the clan starting heading back to camp.

"Yes. And you?"

"I've been better. Who was that cat?"

"The black tom? That was Bonetooth, Shadepack's leader."

"Oh." Was all he said before changing the subject. "Snowstripe's dead."

"I know. Poor Mossheart. He's barely a warrior, and his mentor dead already."

Ravenfur nodded. "At least he finished his training first. Having to train under Birchwing so soon after Cloudtail's death was hard."

I nodded, too. Ravenfur had been devastated when he learned of his mentor's death, but had put up a strong front and handled it well. He'd used his loss as a reason to keep fighting, and I admire him for it.

As I stopped to let Ravenfur enter the camp before me, Mudpelt trotted up, bleeding badly from a shoulder wound.

"Blacktail, I need to tell you something."

"Of course." I said, giving the deputy my full attention.

"I just thought I'd let you know.." He faltered, strong demeanor suddenly gone in the wave of his hesitance.

"Well.. I.. Foxstar told me about you and the Moonshard, and I believe it. The Lost Prophecy, I mean. And that you're the cat meant to fulfill it. Foxstar.. doesn't, because of what happened to Froststar. He's.. afraid. He's beginning to fear that he doesn't have enough time left to give all he can to his clan. Him being on his eighth life is frightening him. I've never seen anything like it."

I sat in a stunned silence. _The clan leader? Afraid? Because of_ _me_ _?_

Without another word, Mudpelt turned and entered the camp at a steady pace. I followed him silently, pondering. Most of the clan was still out in the center of the camp, and it took me a moment to realize why. Snowstripe. With a tired sigh, I walked over and paid my respects to the dead warrior, before padding tiredly into the warriors den. It didn't take me long to fall asleep and, once I did, I was greeted by Froststar again.

We sat facing each other somewhere on WindClan territory, the Moonshard glowing brightly between us. All she said was, "A star-lit warrior will hold the power of the moon against great darkness." before vanishing.

I was then awakened by the sound of yowling cats surrounding the camp. "Not again!" I heard Nightpelt hiss as I recognized the fishy scent of RiverClan.

"For Ripplestar!" was Splashpelt's battle cry as she led the RiverClan cats into battle. I found myself running out of the warrior's den beside a glittering white she-cat. "Froststar? Why are you here?"

"Have you not guessed?" came the reply, "The Moonshard connects us. I'm here to help you, Blacktail."

The conversation was cut short as a RiverClan warrior suddenly slammed into my side with a yowl. Hissing in rage, I twisted in the tom's grip, clawing at him. He released me with a cry of pain as Ravenfur closed his jaws around his tail. I advantage of the moment to rake my claws over the warrior's ear, before he turned and raced away.

"Thanks." I breathed to Ravenfur, before plunging back into the fray beside him. We worked together until the camp was rid of RiverClan warriors.

"We work well together." I commented as we watched the last warriors disappearing through the camp entrance.

"Sure do." He said, somewhat out of breath.

We both turned to look when Nightpelt's distressed yowl filled the air. She was crouched over a bloody figure lying deathly still on the ground.

"No!" I cried, rushing over as soon as I recognized the figure. "No.."

Mudpelt lay on the ground, struggling to breathe.

"Make way!" Rosetail called, pushing through the crowd of cats surrounding us with a bundle of herbs in her jaws.

"Please.. help him." Nightpelt said quietly, smelling of fear. But Rosetail took one look at Mudpelt and shook her head.

"I'm sorry."

"it's.. alright." Mudpelt heaved. "It's my.. time." He paused to cough up more blood before continuing. "Blacktail.. I'm so proud of you.. and you.." He looked up at Nightpelt. "I never stopped.. loving you."

"I didn't either." Nightpelt whispered, leaning down to nuzzle his cheek. "Never."

I watched silently as Mudpelt heaved his final breath before falling still. Nightpelt and I stayed next to Mudpelt as every cat in the clan padded up and paid their respects to the fallen deputy. When Ravenfur came up, he paid his respects and sat down beside me, and I leaned into him appreciatively. Once every cat was finished Foxstar jumped onto the Highrock.

"I say these words before the body of Mudpelt, so that he may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of WindClan will be Birchwing."

"Birchwing! Birchwing!" The clan yowled, somewhat halfheartedly, into the darkening sky.

Foxstar leapt down from the Highrock, landed noiselessly into the grass beside us, and lay down to sit vigil for his past deputy.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, here's another chapter for you guys! Again, please review, it really helps. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed already.**


	7. How Many More?

**Chapter 6- How Many More?**

After we buried Mudpelt, I pretty much slept the day away until sometime after sunhigh, when Greyflower woke me.

"Get up Blacktail. It's time for Lionpaw's warrior ceremony, and Leafcloud's kits are going to be apprenticed, too."

Yawning, I followed my former mentor to where the clan was gathering under the Highrock. Lionpaw became Lionpelt, with virtues of speed and loyalty. The kits became Hawkpaw, mentored by Greyflower, Redpaw, mentored by Birchwing, and Thornpaw, mentored by Oakflame. Once the ceremonies were over I stood and made my way over to Ashpaw, who was greeting her new denmates.

"If you still want to train today, we can." I told her once she'd turned to me.

"Of course!" Ashpaw exclaimed.

We headed for the Blackhill, where Halfpaw was continuing her training with Nightpelt. Once we'd reached the top, I faced my apprentice and told her. "Attack me."

"What?"

"Attack me." I repeated. "Pretend I'm an enemy warrior, threatening the nursery and the kits inside."

Ashpaw immediately snapped into action, jumping into the air towards me, paws outstretched. Rolling, I flung myself under her and pulled her out of the air. With a cry, Ashpaw landed hard on the ground, but swiftly righted herself and counterattacked. I finally ended the battle when I pinned Ashpaw underneath me.

"Not bad, you just need to.." I paused, "Not think as much. In a real battle you would have time to plan out your or your opponents every move. Just act on instinct."

Ashpaw nodded as she took in what I'd said. "I think I understand."

"Good."

 **XXX**

I was sitting alone near the fresh-kill pile the next morning when Froststar suddenly appeared beside me.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked irritably.

"I'm not here just to help you be a hero." Froststar replied stiffly before her voice softened. "I can be a friend, too."

I stared down at my paws, embarrassed at having snapped at her like that.

"Is my father alright?" I asked quietly.

"He's fine. He knew he'd be part of StarClan someday."

"I never even really knew him." I said, suddenly frustrated with myself.

"You're father died nobly, and as he wished to, defending his clan." Froststar's voice dropped as she added, "And his kit."

I sighed as Patchsong padded up to where I was sitting, and Froststar faded away, back to StarClan. I greeted the black and white warrior as she came up.

"Hey, Blacktail, Whitepaw and Ashpaw want to go on a hunting patrol together, and we were wondering if you'd like to come too."

"Oh, sure."

I followed Patchsong over to where the two apprentices were waiting next to the camp entrance.

"Ready?" She asked them.

Both apprentices nodded eagerly and Ashpaw led the way out of camp. Patchsong and I followed, amused by the enthusiastic apprentices. It wasn't very long before we were all spread out, crouched low in the grass and searching for prey. I was following the scent of prey towards Fourtrees when a white streak suddenly shot past me, chasing a Red Grouse that was now flying out of the heather. Whitepaw leapt into the air and landed expertly on the bird's back, bringing it down to the ground. I had to admit, it was impressive. Very few WindClan warriors could bring down a grouse, let alone an apprentice that'd barely started training.

"Good job!" I heard Patchsong purr as she loped up to her apprentice.

"Thanks, but it wasn't that spectacular." Whitepaw meowed. "Really."

"Are you kidding?" I stepped out of the heather. "That was amazing."

"Thank you." The apprentice said again, pride leaking into her voice this time.

"Where's Ashpaw?" Patchsong suddenly asked.

"Right here!" The silvery apprentice bounded through the grass towards them, a small rabbit in her jaws. "What'd I miss?"

"Whitepaw caught a Grouse." I said, flicking my tail towards the dead bird.

"That's so cool!" Ashpaw said through the fresh-kill. "All I caught was this rabbit."

"Any piece of fresh-kill is valuable, as long as it feeds the clan." Patchsong said sharply. "Come on. Let's get back to camp."

"No-wait. That's not what I meant." Ashpaw called after her as she turned and ran back towards the camp.

"It's alright." I flicked my tail over the apprentice's ear before turning to Whitepaw, who was struggling to lift the Grouse. "Do you need help with that?"

"Ooh, I'll help!" Ashpaw said. "Can you take my rabbit, Blacktail? Please?"

I purred and picked up the rabbit as the two apprentices worked together to lift the grouse off the ground. "Of course."

When we returned to camp, Halfpaw and the three new apprentices immediately ran over to Ashpaw and Whitepaw when they saw the grouse, so I let them be and walked over to where Birchwing was laying down outside the warriors den.

"Rabbit?" I offered him, dropping the fresh kill at his paws. The deputy looked tired and stressed, and I sympathized with him.

"Yes, please. Thank you, Blacktail." Birchwing said. I simply nodded before sitting down next to him.

"So, how's deputyship?" I asked, trying to make small talk with the tom.

"Harder than I thought it was going to be." He admitted before taking a bite out of the rabbit. The deputy swallowed, then continued. "Foxstar wants to launch an attack on ShadePack, but he's on his eighth life, and it just doesn't seem like a very good idea to me. But the leader's always right. Right?"

"I don't know, Birchwing. It depends, I guess."

"Blacktail?"

"Yes?"

"Do you.." He paused. "Do you think Foxstar made the wrong choice, making me deputy?"

"No!" I responded quickly. "You're a great deputy, Birchwing. It just takes a while to get used to being one."

"I hope so.." He trailed off as Foxstar jumped onto the Highrock to address the clan. Sure enough, the leader was announcing that the clan would be attacking Shadepack tomorrow.

"Thank you Blacktail." Birchwing said as Foxstar slipped into his den. "The clan needs more cats like you."

Then he just walked away, leaving me slightly stunned next to the den.

 **XXX**

WindClan was lined up along the ShadowClan border, waiting for the command to move.

"We don't even know where ShadePack's camp is." I heard someone behind me whisper.

"We'll scent them." Foxstar's mew carried over the restless cats, and the first cat shifted behind me, embarrassed. Then, we were moving, racing through ShadowClan territory. Birchwing took the lead, taking a sharp left before crashing through some bracken with a screech. Sure enough, the deputy'd led us straight into the heart of the ShadePack camp.

I was instantly locked in battle with a badly scarred, light brown tom. As I was fighting, I noticed a red-brown cat hitting a tree before falling to the ground.

 _It's Foxstar. He's lost his eighth life._ When he didn't get up soon afterwards, I started to worry. _He hasn't lost his ninth too, has he?_

But, much to my relief, he struggled to his paws. Unfortunately, he was weaker now, and a ShadePack warrior noticed that. I slipped away from the light brown tom and lunged, landing on my paws between Foxstar and the dark grey ShadePack cat. The light brown tom decided to followed and attacked beside the grey she-cat.

 _I can't hold them off!_ I thought, trying desperately to protect my clan leader. But when the first tom pinned me to the ground, he was quickly pulled off me by a black tom. It was Ravenfur! I stood quickly and attacked the she-cat with a renewed sense of confidence. Foxstar must not have been as confident however, because his retreating yowl echoed through the camp and WindClan began to flee.

"Come on!" I heard Ravenfur say as he turned and ran by me, back towards our territory. I abandoned the grey she-cat and followed him, weaving between hissing Shadepack warriors. When we arrived at the camp, Foxstar was strong as ever.

"War has broken." He called as he entered the camp.

"So has leaf-bare." Ravenfur commented from beside me. He had a nick in his ear, but otherwise looked unharmed.

"Whitepaw!" Ashpaw shrieked as she sprinted between us, to the camp entrance. I looked over my shoulder to see her stop beside Lionpelt and Oakflame, who were carrying a limp, white body. I left Ravenfur's side and quickly reappeared at Ashpaw's. The young she-cat was wounded badly, and her back leg was twisted at an unnatural angle.

Rosetail appeared as Lionpelt and Oakflame backed away. She began checking over Whitepaw, muttering incoherently to herself.

"Will she be okay?" Raincloud demanded from Ashpaw's other side.

"I.. don't know." Rosetail admitted. "It's possible, but her back leg is broken."

"Ashpaw?" I asked the apprentice quietly as Rosetail and Raincloud carried Whitepaw's unconscious body to the Medicine Cat den. "Are you alright?"

She just stood there for a moment, staring into space, and I was unsure if she'd heard me or not. "Ashpaw?"

"Do you think I'm okay!?" Ashpaw suddenly yelled at me. "My sister is most likely going to die! This is your fault Blacktail! Yours and your stupid prophecy's!"

"Wait – Ashpaw!"

But the apprentice was gone, into Rosetail's den.

* * *

 **A/N: In my original version of this Whitepaw actually died, but now I have a new plan for the apprentice.. It's not for her to become Rosetail's apprentice, either.**


End file.
